Stairway To Heaven
by Kasperr
Summary: Ketika kau tak menyadari bahwa semua ini hanya bayangan saja, eksistensimu tak nyata, karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kau sedang meniti jalan menuju surga. YOONMIN! Special for Ganto. ssi dan Irmagination. [!] Boyslove, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR.


**[That Thing and I]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre:** romantic, Angst!

 **[!]** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove

© **Red Casper**

* * *

Ketika Yoongi membuka mata, hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah bias matahari sore yang tenggelam di seberang danau di sekitar kompleks perumahannya. Saat itu langit berubah oranye menyambut malam, air danau di bawahnya tenang dari riak, membiarkan beberapa katak kecil berlompatan dari satu daun teratai ke daun teratai lain.

Lelaki berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu menelengkan kepala bingung, bertanya dalam hati kenapa dia sampai tertidur disana. Yoongi menoleh kiri kanan dan tak menemukan orang lain disekitar situ jadi dia kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang, berjalan terseok ke arah jalanan karena kakinya kram.

Min Yoongi menatap langit yang perlahan berubah gelap, merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi karena tiba-tiba saja dia sangat merindukan keluarganya dan Park Jimin, kekasihnya. Yoongi begitu ingin pulang, bertemu orang tua dan adiknya. Dia juga ingin bertemu Park Jimin dan meminta maaf; mereka sempat bertengkar karena Yoongi membatalkan kencan hanya untuk menonton pertandingan basket.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, dia sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya yang besar, menatap bangunan itu lalu tersenyum, mengingat masa kecilnya bersama sang adik, Min Jungkook. Waktu itu, mereka masih sekolah dasar, berlarian di teras setelah mandi hujan dan ibu mereka akan datang memarahi karena lumpur yang mereka bawa. Ayah mereka kemudian akan bersiul memanggil dari pintu samping, lalu kedua lelaki kecil keluarga Min itu akan lari ke arah ayah mereka untuk kabur dari omelan sang ibu. Mereka kemudian mandi dan saat turun dari kamar, akan ada dua gelas coklat hangat dan beberapa biskuit di ruang keluarga.

Yoongi tertawa, entah kenapa mengingat kenangan itu.

Dia berjalan masuk ke rumah dan membuka pintu, "Aku pulang" katanya lantang. Tapi tak ada yang mendengar, karena memang sepertinya tak ada orang, padahal Yoongi baru saja ingin bercengkrama dengan keluarganya.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke kamar Jungkook di dekat tangga lalu membuka pintu, menemukan sang adik sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya dengan laptop terbuka.

"Ayah ibu mana?" tanya Yoongi

"…Sedang pergi ke pesta penikahan anak rekan bisnis ayah…"

Yoongi mengangguk mendengar jawaban itu kemudian menutup pintu, memutuskan berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua. Sedangkan Jungkook terkejut karena suara itu, menoleh bingung pada pintu yang tertutup, kemudian kembali bicara pada ponselnya, "Iya, ayah ibuku sedang pergi ke pesta pernikahan. Aku sepertinya sendirian dirumah, semoga kakakku cepat pulang –demi tuhan, aku lebih takut pencuri dari pada hantu."

.

.

Yoongi menatap kamarnya yang berwarna putih; dari dinding, lemari hingga seprainya. Tertawa dalam hati saat merasa dia seperti tinggal di atas awan. Setau Yoongi, dia sudah mengganti seprainya dengan warna hitam kemarin pagi, mungkin ibunya sudah mengganti seprai itu. Ibunya memang tidak terlalu suka hitam, katanya warna hitam itu melambangkan duka dan itu menyedihkan, ibunya tidak suka.

Dia menerima saja apapun yang dilakukan sang ibu pada kamarnya, Yoongi tak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu, yang penting dia bisa tidur nyaman.

Tapi entah kenapa malam itu Yoongi tak bisa tidur, padahal tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Dari tadi yang dilakukannya hanya berbaring terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit.

Dia teringat Jimin. Dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu, ingin memeluk tubuhnya, mencium bibirnya, dan tidur bersamanya. Yoongi tersenyum, mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka; Yoongi si kapten basket kampus dan Jimin si kutu buku. mereka saling menyukai tapi sama-sama memendam rasa karena menganggap mereka tidak pantas untuk masing-masing. Jimin menganggap Yoongi sang kapten basket terkenal tidak akan menyukai kutu buku seperti dia, sedangkan Yoongi menganggap Jimin kebanggaan dosen-dosen karena kepintarannya tidak akan menyukai mahasiswa malas seperti dirinya.

Yoongi tertawa lagi, mengingat bagaimana akhirnya mereka bertemu di lorong kampus suatu sore, lalu dengan canggung berjalan pulang bersama, saling bercerita tentang kesukaan dan kegemaran masing-masing. Pada akhirnya Yoongi yang turun lebih dulu dari bus berbisik pada Jimin bahwa Yoongi menyukai pria itu, dan dengan takut-takut Jimin menahan jaket Yoongi lalu berkata bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk duduk berdua dalam bus, hingga pemberhentian terakhir.

Mereka sudah berhubungan tiga tahun sekarang dan Yoongi ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Jimin, setidaknya untuk memberi tau pria itu bahwa Yoongi yang cuek dan tidak pandai mengekspresikan hatinya ini begitu mencintainya hingga sesak tak bisa bernafas dan begitu tulus tanpa syarat.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen kekasihnya besok pagi-pagi untuk mengejutkannya. Ah, Yoongi sangat tak sabar, hingga akhirnya matanya tertutup dan tiba tiba Yoongi sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya yang begitu aneh.

.

.

Yoongi ingin sarapan bersama keluarganya pagi ini, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak lapar, sejak semalam dia merasa perut dan tenggorokannya menolak semua jenis makanan. nafsu makannya berkurang dan tubuhnya juga sepertinya semakin kurus (dia menyadari itu saat memakai blazer yang biasanya akan pas ditubuhnya, kini menggantung kebesaran.)

Yoongi turun dari tangga, menatap ruang makan yang kini sunyi. Itu karena ayahnya sedang membaca koran dalam diam, ibunya sibuk memenuangkan susu untuk adiknya, dan sang adik yang mematai bagaimana susu itu memenuhi gelasnya. Hal-hal yang biasa terjadi pada ruang makan keluarganya. Biasanya Yoongi akan duduk di samping Jungkook, menunggu giliran mendapat susu sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Jimin. Aku tidak akan sarapan. Dah" kata Yoongi pamit pada keluarganya tanpa masuk ke ruang makan. Dia segera mengambil sepatu dari rak, memakainya kemudian berjalan keluar.

Adiknya menoleh kearah pintu depan dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ibu

Si bungsu keluarga Min itu hanya menggeleng, "Sepertinya tadi aku dengar suara Yoongi hyung"

.

.

Apartemen Park Jimin masih terasa hangat dan nyaman seperti sebelumnya. Yoongi selalu merasa senang berada di dalam sana, apalagi jika dia bisa bergelung bersama kekasihnya itu di bawah selimut, tanpa pakaian. Pasti menyenangkan.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat kekasihnya masih tertidur, memeluk guling erat-erat dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Yoongi mendekatinya, menyapu surai hitamnya perlahan kemudian berbisik, "Bangun sayang, sudah pagi"

Jimin tak langsung terbangun, dia bergeming, mengecap rasa bibirnya sendiri beberapa kali membuat Yoongi gemas kemudian akhirnya mencium bibir itu. Ciuman Yoongi yang akhirnya membangunkan Jimin. Laki-laki itu melenguh pelan, menendang selimut dan bantal sambil menggaruk rambut, matanya setengah terbuka.

"Bangun, Jim sayang, matahari sudah tinggi" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jimin bangkit, tapi kekasihnya itu mengabaikannya, berjalan lurus ke kamar mandi setelah mengecek ponsel di meja belajarnya.

Yoongi terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri kemudian berteriak dari balik pintu kamar mandi, "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"MIN YOONGI MENYEBALKAN!" itu suara Jimin, dan Yoongi tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa lebih keras.

Baiklah, mungkin Jimin memang masih marah karena pembatalan kencan itu. Itu juga memang kesalahan Yoongi, dia lebih memilih pertandingan basket dari pada kencannya sendiri. Jadi saat Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi, dia mengekori Jimin kemanapun lelaki itu pergi sambil terus minta maaf.

" –maafkan aku sayang,"

Jimin membuka kulkas, mengambil sebotol susu, lalu menggeleng sebelum menegaknya.

"Aku salah. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, kumohon maafkan aku"

Jimin duduk di sofa, mengambil Koran lalu membacanya, mengabaikan Yoongi yang masih belum menyerah.

"Sayang, kau boleh memutuskan aku jika nanti aku mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji."

Jimin mengerling ponselnya dari balik Koran, mendecih kesal kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, Min menyebalkan Yoongi, kita putus"

Mata Yoongi terbuka lebar, terkejut "Apa? Sayang, aku bilang kan nanti–" tangannya baru akan meraih pundak Jimin, tapi lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu berdiri dengan cepat karena ponselnya berdering keras sekali.

Yoongi tiba-tiba lemas, dia tidak mengira Jimin benar-benar akan memutuskannya padahal tadi itu hanya janji kosong saja –dia tak benar-benar ingin diputuskan. Yoongi memang selalu berkata seperti itu untuk membujuk Jimin yang _ngambek_ , karena janji itu manjur sekali. Jimin akan langsung memaafkannya dan memeluknya. Mereka kemudian akan menghabiskan hari untuk jalan-jalan atau mengurung diri di kamar seharian.

Tapi sepertinya janji itu tak mempan lagi untuk Jimin kali ini.

Yoongi mendesah pelan, tidak memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang bicara di telpon. Suaranya gemetar, begitu juga tubuhnya. Yoongi abai pada mata Jimin yang berkaca-kaca, terlalu sibuk memikirkan senjata apa lagi yang bisa digunakannya unutk membujuk kekasihnya itu.

Dia di kagetkan dengan suara Jimin yang membanting pintu lemarinya kuat-kuat, mengambil cardingan hitam lalu memakainya, mengenakan sepatu cepat-cepat lalu berlari keluar apartemen, meninggalkan Yoongi yang bangkit dari duduk, mengejarnya turun ke basement dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Yoongi melihat Jimin melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area parkir.

"Park Jimin, ada apa?" Yoongi bertanya lagi, tapi Jimin tak menjawab. Laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng dengan raut cemas, membuat Yoongi tambah bingung.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi, percuma, Jimin sepertinya sedang kalut akan sesuatu dan menanyainya adalah hal sia-sia. Dengan mengikutinya seperti ini, Yoongi nanti akan tau sendiri apa yang membuat kekasihnya begitu gelisah. Dia hanya menegur Jimin ketika lelaki itu beberapa kali hampir menabrak kenderaan lain, dan bertanya dalam hati kenapa Jimin menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir sebuah rumah sakit setelah hampir lima belas menit perjalanan yang mendebarkan –Mobil itu tak mengendurkan kecepatan bahkan di lampu merah, perempatan dan belokan lain.

"Siapa yang sakit, Jim?" Yoongi kesal sekali karena Jimin tak mau menjawab satupun pertanyaannya.

Sebelum masuk ke lobi rumah sakit, Jimin berjongkok karena kakinya gemetaran, "Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi" panggilnya setengah berbisik hampir menangis, membuat Yoongi ikut berjongkok di sampingnya, mengelus punggungnya, "Tetaplah bersamaku, sayang, jangan tinggalkan aku" katanya

Yoongi tersenyum, memeluk Jimin yang masih berjongkok. Dia menyukai saat-saat Jimin membutuhkannya dan bagaimana lelaki itu sangat bergantung padanya. Jadi Yoongi berkata dengan suara lembut "Aku disini, Park Jimin sayangku. Tenanglah"

Mereka kemudian bangkit lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam lobi setelah Jimin menguatkan hati, bertanya pada suster yang lewat letak ruang IGD lalu berlari ke sana.

Yoongi heran melihat keluarganya disana. ibunya yang menangis langsung memeluk Jimin yang baru datang. perempuan paruh baya itu berkata tersendat bahwa mereka juga baru tahu, polisi menelpon saat sarapan.

"Siapa yang sakit, sih?" Yoongi masih bertanya-tanya namun sepertinya tak ada yang bisa menjawab, masing-masing sedang sibuk dengan tangisannya sendiri –bahkan ayahnya yang tak pernah sekalipun terlihat meneteskan air matanya. Jadi Yoongi mengambil kesimpulan bahwa seorang keluarga dekat sedang terbaring kritis di dalam sana.

merasa kesal karena diabaikan, Yoongi mencoba mengintip dari pintu IGD yang sedikit terbuka namun kesibukan para dokter di dalam sana membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajah sang pasien. Yang Yoongi tau pasien itu sangat kritis hingga dokter sudah menggunakan alat kejut jantung berulang kali padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter yang merawat pasien itu keluar sambil menghela nafas berat. Mereka semua yang menunggu diluar menatapnya penuh harap, namun mereka mulai menangis saat dokter itu menggeleng lemah, "Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik" katanya membuat Jimin menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Yoongi dan keluarganya menyusul di belakang, terpaku melihat para perawat yang sedang melepaskan alat-alat medis dari tubuh pasien itu. Jimin sudah memeluk tubuh pasien itu sambil meraung, sedangkan keluarganya menangis sambil berpelukan.

Sekarang Yoongi bisa melihatnya, dan langsung saja Yoongi kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dia terhuyung, bersandar di dinding sambil menatap jasad pasien itu; rambutnya berwarna brunnete, Yoongi yakin rambut itu selalu berantakan. Kulitnya pucat, bukan hanya karena pasien itu tak bernyawa lagi sekarang, tapi karena kulitnya memang seperti itu, Min Jungkook juga punya kulit yang hampir sama pucatnya. Yoongi berani bertaruh bahwa pasien itu juga tak akan menyukai piyama pink dengan motif polakadot yang kini dikenakannya. Yoongi percaya bahwa iris matanya yang kini tak akan terbuka lagi itu pasti berwarna coklat terang, pasien itu pasti sangat menyukai matanya, karena tidak banyak orang Asia yang memiliki mata seperti itu (biasanya hanya coklat kehitaman.)

Yoongi menyadari bahwa dia melihat jasadnya sendiri.

Mata Yoongi sayu karena air mata, pandangannya kabur, seluruh sistem sarafnya tak berfungsi. Dia tak bisa mendengar lagi jerit tangis Jimin yang memanggil-manggil namanya, berjanji tidak akan marah-marah dan sembarangan memutuskannya lagi. Tak bisa melihat ibunya yang menangis hampir pingsan di pelukan ayahnya, juga Jungkook yang berjongkok di samping bangsal, memegangi tangan dingin jasadnya. Menangis. Yoongi tak bisa merasakan kakinya berpijak di tanah. Yang Yoongi tau, dia menegakkan tubuh, menatap Jimin lewat pantulan cermin kecil panjang yang menjadi dekorasi ruangan. Seperti mendapat panggilan, Jimin menatap cermin itu, melihat pantulan bayangannya samar-samar. Demi melihat Jimin menangis penuh duka, Yoongi berbisik tanpa suara. Dia tau Jimin akan mengerti. _Mianhae. Saranghae._

.

" _Pasien Min Yoongi. Waktu kematian 08.27 pagi waktu Seoul_ "

.

.

 _Yoongi terkekeh pelan melihat pesan singkat di ponselnya. Sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya di tempat parkir, Yoongi melakukan dial pada nomor yang sudah mengrecokinya dengan berpuluh-puluh pesan singkat dari tadi._

" _Baiklah. Aku pulang, aku menuju apartemenmu. Jangan marah begitu sayang" katanya lembut sambil menyalakan mesin mobil, keluar dari area parkir itu. padahal pertandingan basket tadi sedang seru-serunya._

 _Suara Jimin di seberang line berteriak marah-marah yang malah membuat Yoongi terkekeh pelan, mengingat lucunya ekspresi pria mungil kesayangannya itu sekarang._

" _Sayang, Aku salah, aku mengaku. kau boleh memutuskan aku jika nanti aku mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji."_

 _Seperti biasanya janji itu lumayan manjur, Jimin terdiam di ujung sana membuat Yoongi tersenyum. hal terakhir yang Yoongi dengar sebelum Jimin memutuskan panggilan adalah pernyataan cinta kekasihnya itu. Yoongi tertawa pelan, memuji bagaimana Jimin bisa begitu enteng mengucapkan cinta pada semua orang yang ia cintai. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak begitu pandai mengungkapkan isi hati. Mengangguk pada diri sendiri, Yoongi berjanji akan lebih sering mengatakan pada Jimin dan keluarganya –juga adiknya yang menyebalkan, Min Jungkook– bahwa dia mencintai mereka. semua._

 _Diantara pikiran-pikiran itu, Yoongi dengan santai melihat ke kaca spion di depannya. Di belakang sana ada truk yang melaju kencang. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya truk pengangkut barang dari pelabuhan. Yoongi tak begitu memperhatikannya, toh semua kenderaan bisa saja ngebut di jalan tol seperti ini._

 _Tanpa Yoongi ketahui, truk itu tidak melaju karena sengaja, remnya blong dan si supir tidak tau lagi caranya mengendalikan kenderaan itu. memilih melompat ke jalanan, si supir membiarkan truk melaju ke depan tanpa kendali, hanya menatap nanar sebuah mobil hitam buatan jepang ditabrak dari belakang. Begitu keras hingga keluar dari jalanan, menabrak pohon. Hanya ada satu penumpang di dalam mobil itu, pengemudinya, Min Yoongi. Sedangkan truk itu menabrak pembatas jalan dan terguling miring._

 _Kenderaan lain yang lewat otomatis berhenti, orang-orag otomatis berkumpul di sekeliling mobil yang hancur menabrak pohon. Beberapa mencoba mengeluarkan Min Yoongi dari dalam mobil, beberapa menelpon polisi dan rumah sakit._

 _Min Yoongi tergeletak di atas bangsal IGD dengan tubuh berdarah-darah, tak sadarkan diri. Selagi polisi mencari tahu identitasnya untuk menghubungi keluarga (Yoongi tak membawa dompet, membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan), pakaiannya yang robek-robek diganti, lukanya dijahit, tubuhnya di bersihkan, kepalanya di perban._

 _Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam, Yoongi tak bisa mengingat apapun. Satu-satunya hal yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan danau di sekitar kompleks perumahannya –tempat dimana dia dan Jimin mendapatkan ciuman pertama mereka. setelah itu, ia koma, tak sadarkan diri._

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

A/N:

 **Ganto ssi** , ka **Irmagination** , maaf segini aja. hadiahnya lama tapi jadinya begini aja. maap yah, aku ga jago bikin genre Angst *Sob*

Akan kubuatkan Angst lainnya untuk kalian nanti :* dan aku pastikan akan lebih baik dari ini. hehe.

Ini hadiah special buat kedua partner in crime saya yang disebutkan di atas (?) yang ulang tahun tanggal satu Agustus kemaren. Dan hadiahnya baru jadi sekarang. semoga kalian suka yaa~

.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
